Dreams
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: "Porque nos sonhos entramos em um mundo inteiramente nosso. Deixe que mergulhe no mais profundo oceano, ou flutue na mais alta nuvem" - Dumbledore, Albus. Coletânea de one-shots de aniversário para Kermillian, cada one com uma categoria diferente (não se relacionando umas com as outras).
1. Concludente

Para Rachel, aquele seria mais um dia entediante de trabalho. Não tinha muita emoção em sua vida, desde que passou no treinamento da Erudição. Tinha passado com uma pontuação não muito alta, mas satisfatória, e decidiu trabalhar como cientista, na sede.

Desde então, ela esperava não precisar por mais avaliações, embora isso fosse algo um pouco improvável, considerando que estava na facção da sabedoria, onde ela era testada a todo o momento.

Ela poderia aceitar qualquer tipo de avaliação, embora fossem cansativas, mas ela não esperava que isso interferisse na sua vida, como fez. Ela deveria se acostumar com isso, afinal, a Erudição era a facção da razão, e não da emoção.

Estava com Alison, mexendo nos diferentes tipos de líquidos coloridos, dentro de tubos de ensaio, quando sua supervisora passou caminhando pela sala. Sua mera presença foi o suficiente para que todos parassem de fazer o que estavam fazendo, esperando para ver o que ela fazia ali.

— Quem está com 21 anos aqui? — ela perguntou.

Alison e Rachel entreolharam-se, confusas, antes de levantar seus braços, junto com outros quatro garotos.

— Deixem suas coisas aí e acompanhem-me — ela disse, virando-se para sair da sala.

Rachel tirou suas luvas e avental apressadamente, indo atrás da mulher.

— Algum problema? — perguntou Alison.

— As pessoas que leram os livros da iniciação, como deveriam ter feito — dava para notar o sarcasmo na voz da mulher — Sabem o que acontece com nossos membros da facção aos 21 anos. Vocês farão um teste de compatibilidade.

— Compatibilidade sanguínea? — perguntou Rachel, franzindo o cenho.

— Compatibilidade amorosa — especificou.

Alison precisou puxar o braço de Rachel, para que ela não parasse de andar, pela surpresa. Tinha ouvido mal, ou ela faria um teste para ver com qual cara ela ia namorar? Ou, pior, casar? Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira...

— Será uma simulação? — perguntou um dos garotos, como se aquilo fosse natural.

— Um questionário — respondeu a supervisora, Rachel não tinha a menor ideia de qual era o nome dela.

— Mas... Como é isso? O resultado vai ser entre nós, ou qualquer...? — deu uma cotovelada em Alison, que sussurrou — O que foi? Estou curiosa!

— Seria impossível se fosse apenas com vocês — Alison corou sob o olhar repreensor da mulher — Sem perguntas estúpidas, por favor!

Essa era uma das coisas que Rachel mais odiava na Erudição. As pessoas.

— Seremos obrigados a nos casar com quem for escolhido? — ela atreveu-se a perguntar.

— Não. Vocês podem escolher se dedicar exclusivamente ao trabalho. Estamos fazendo isso para lhes ajudar! — disse a mulher — Se a próxima geração for pequena, a sociedade diminuirá até a extinção.

"O mesmo discurso de sempre" pensou Rachel, mas permaneceu calada. Apesar de tudo, tinha escolhido aquela facção, e precisava respeitar os ideais dela.

Entramos em uma sala, parecida com a de um colégio, tinha caneta e papel em cima das mesas.

— Vocês tem 20 minutos — ela disse, antes de sair da sala.

— Não vai conferir se vamos colar? — murmurou Alison, ninguém riu. O pessoal era meio sério demais ali.

Rachel sentou-se calmamente em seu lugar, embora, por dentro, ela não estivesse tão tranquila. Olhava ao redor da sala, pensando em uma forma de fugir, embora soubesse que era inútil. Não acreditava que faria um teste para, simplesmente, depois poder escolher não se casar, ou algo do gênero. Aquilo não fazia sentido, e coisas sem sentido não existiam na Erudição.

Sem opções, ela pegou a caneta, tirou a tampa, colocando-a no outro extremo, e começou a mordê-la, demonstrando o nervosismo, enquanto lia as questões pessoais da folha. Eram pessoais demais, aquilo parecia um certificado para conferir se você é ou não divergente... Ou algo assim.

"Aqui estão uma série de frases que podem ou não descrever você" ela começou a ler, silenciosamente "Por favor, escreva um número d antes de cada frase para indicar o quão característica ou não característica de você cada frase é. Você deve avaliar como você é agora, não como você foi no passado ou espera ser no futuro. Use a escala de avaliação a seguir".

Ela observou o significado de cada número, e afastou a caneta dos dentes, olhando como todos estavam concentrados. Ela só tinha 20 minutos, era melhor começar, embora não estivesse empolgada para isso.

Virou a página e assustou-se ao confirmar que eram 122 questões. Como poderia finalizar em apenas 20 minutos? Era melhor começar logo...

Cada questão parecia associá-la a uma facção. "Eu sou atencioso e cuidadoso com outras pessoas" era muito Abnegação. "Eu sou sofisticado em arte, música ou literatura", com exceção da última, era uma clara inclinação para a Amizade. Além de que várias questões pareciam ser o inverso de outras.

Aquela avaliação era perfeita para descobrir a personalidade das pessoas, um teste sem falhas.

Exatos 20 minutos depois, a supervisora voltou para dentro da sala. Ocorreu a Rachel que, talvez, eles não se preocupassem com "colas", mesmo quando era um teste como aquele. Pessoas com conhecimento jamais pediriam cola, e os eruditos eram orgulhosos demais para dar o seu conhecimento a outras pessoas.

— O resultado não tem dia exato — dizia a supervisora, enquanto pegava as folhas — Receberão em seus apartamentos. Agora, podem voltar ao trabalho!

— Tem poucas pessoas de 21, não? — perguntou Alison, enquanto elas saíam.

— Talvez seja separado em setores — Rachel deu de ombros.

— Mas se o resultado pode ser de outros anos... Separariam em setores? — Alison parecia em dúvida, mas Rachel também não tinha a menor ideia de como era aquilo.

O resultado demorou uma semana para chegar. Uma semana de tortura para Rachel, que só podia pensar no quanto aquilo tudo era estranho. Se ninguém mais havia comentado, era porque só ela tinha percebido, isso se os outros preferiram não comentar. Afinal, eles eram eruditos, não francos.

Segredos existiam, e não havia uma lei proibindo-os. O conhecimento deveria ser espalhado, mas cada um deveria busca-lo, não esperar recebê-lo com facilidade.

Alison foi correndo para o apartamento que Rachel habitava, sozinha. Dependendo de seu cargo, você podia receber um quarto ou apartamento. Apartamento poderia ser com um parceiro de quarto ou não. Sendo cientista, ela também fazia experiências em casa, ou seja, qualquer outra pessoa poderia sabotar, mesmo que acidentalmente.

— Eu abro primeiro ou você? — perguntou Alison.

— Você está mesmo nervosa com isso, não? — suspirou Rachel.

— Ah! Sei lá... — murmurou Alison, os olhos fixos no envelope — Vai que é um cara bonito...

— Ou vai que é um cara feio pra caramba — argumentou Rachel.

— Pelo menos, vai ser inteligente — deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, embora não convenceu muito.

— Abre logo! — disse Rachel.

Alison olhou uns momentos mais, antes de rasgar, sem cuidado.

— Leia! — disse Rachel, revirando os olhos para o suspense que a amiga fazia para si própria.

— Não me apresse! — ela resmungou, nervosa.

Por fim, ela abriu a carta e começou a ler, inexpressiva.

— E aí? — murmurou Rachel.

— Eu sei quem é ele! — ela exclamou, como se recém lembrasse, repentinamente — É um garoto lindo! Ele é 2 anos mais velho... Isso quer dizer que o teste dele não deu ninguém.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que não esteja namorando — contradisse Rachel.

— Pode namorar alguém que não dê no teste? Provavelmente, farão outro teste de compatibilidade, ou coisa assim — Alison revirou os olhos — Não importa! Ele é lindo!

— E o primeiro passo é de vocês — Rachel lembrou-lhe.

A amiga empalideceu, no mesmo instante.

— Você acha que... Ele também recebeu uma carta? — sussurrou.

— É claro! — disse Rachel, revirando os olhos.

— Ele também é cientista... Fica no laboratório do lado do nosso... — continuo divagando..

— Acho que alguém já se apaixonou — brincou Rachel, recebendo uma almofada no rosto — Ei!

— Pare de enrolar! Vá ler a sua carta — repreendeu.

— Inverteram os papéis... — murmurou Rachel.

— Mesmo que você não esteja a fim, eu estou curiosa.

— Do jeito que sou, e´capaz de pegar o cara mais feio da Erudição!

— Pelo menos, vai ser inteligente...

Rachel olhou atravessado para ela, que deu de ombros.

Resolveu ler logo a carta, para poder expulsar a amiga. Não tinha um nome, o que a aliviou completamente, jogando a carta na cara de Alison, que pareceu decepcionada.

— Ah! Mas, assim como aconteceu comigo, um dia, aparecerá um cara compatível — exclamou Alison, com a animação renovada — E eu estarei aqui, do seu lado, para jogar na sua cara.

Rachel não pôde dizer nada, pois a sua amiga apressou-se a sair do apartamento. Provavelmente, iria pensar em um modo de falar com o garoto.

Jogou-se de costas no sofá. Como se não bastasse aquilo, suas preocupações não sumiriam tão cedo. Afinal, quando menos esperasse, a carta poderia chegar. Só esperava que tivesse um limite de tempo.


	2. Six Months

Seis meses.

Fazia seis meses que Rachel tinha os mesmos sonhos, como se se tratasse de um mundo alternativo ao seu. Um mundo onde ela não era obrigada a trabalhar, mas precisava agir de acordo com todos ao seu redor. Precisava agir como uma princesa.

Afinal, ela _era_ uma princesa. E essa era toda a ironia desse mundo. Ela, com 15 anos de idade, sonhando com princesas? Se contasse a qualquer pessoa, seria zoada até o fim da sua vida.

Provavelmente, aquilo começou quando ela folheou o livro "A Seleção" na biblioteca de seu colégio. De repente, era como se ela vivesse com duas vidas, que se complementavam: a real e a dos sonhos, onde ela era a irmã esquecida da história. Chegava a pensar se tudo o que sonhava era realmente a verdade, se Maxon Schreave tinha alguma irmã que não apareceu durante a história. Como se Kiera fosse desperdiçar uma história dessas...

— Rachel — sim, uma curiosidade: ela tinha o mesmo nome da vida real.

— Sim? — perguntou, sem levantar o olhar de seu livro.

Foi obrigada a levantar o olhar, quando sua empregada (sim, ela tinha uma empregada!) pegou o livro de suas mãos.

— Rachel! — ela exclamou de novo, repreensiva.

— Desculpe! — disse Rachel, sem entender.

— Se vossa mãe lhe vir agindo desta forma... — a empregada, que Rachel não lembrava o nome, continuou dizendo.

— Diga de uma vez o que quer. Eu estava lendo — reclamou Rachel, olhando para o livro, de braços cruzados.

— Seu pai quer lhe falar, em seu escritório — ela fechou o livro, ao dizer isso.

— Meu pai? O que ele quer? — era a primeira vez que ele pedia para falar com ela.

— Eu não posso me meter no assunto dos patrões, senhorita — a empregada disse, desviando o olhar.

— Certo!

Ela tinha alcançado a porta, quando foi parada pela empregada.

— Senhorita! — exclamou.

— O que? Tem um bicho em cima de mim? — perguntou, esquecendo-se dos modos.

— Vai visitar seu pai vestida deste jeito? — ela fez um gesto com as mãos, em direção às suas roupas.

Rachel olhou para baixo, e não viu nada de mais.

— Há algo de errado com minhas vestes? — perguntou, confusa.

— Criança — ela não sabia se ria ou chorava, colocou as mãos em seus ombros — Venha! Deixe que eu lhe arrumarei.

— Mas disseste que meu pai está esperando-me. Não se irritará com minha demora? — era estranho falar tão formalmente.

— Se irritará mais com seu descaso — garantiu a empregada.

Sem opções, deixou-se ser arrumada, e apressou-se para o caminho (precisou ser guiada por um guarda, já que nunca passou por ali).

— Está atrasada — foi o que o rei disse, assim que ela entrou no aposento.

— Perdoe-me por isso. Não estava trajada adequadamente — disse Rachel, olhando para baixo.

— Podem ir — o rei dirigiu-se para os seus assessores, que fizeram uma reverência e se foram por onde ela entrou.

— O que... Gostaria de falar comigo? — perguntou, ainda de pé.

— Sente-se — ele apontou a uma das cadeiras à sua frente

"Foi uma ótima decisão permanecer em pé" pensou Rachel, indo para perto da mesa.

Ela nunca esteve acostumada a obedecer às outras pessoas, não gostava de ser repreendida, mas, apesar de ser apenas um sonho, ela sabia que era melhor para ela tornar aquilo tudo o mais agradável possível.

— Já tens 18 anos — disse seu pai, repentinamente.

Rachel observou sem expressão a mesa. Era 3 anos mais velha ali? Não tinha tanta certeza...

— Sim, senhor — foi o que encontrou para dizer.

— Por que estás agindo como uma subordinada? — o rei parecia incomodado — Olhe para o seu pai.

Sem opções, ela olhou para ele, incomodada.

— Deveria passar menos tempo trancada naquele quarto — disse, como se realmente se preocupasse com ela.

— Estava estudando — respondeu, tentando desviar o olhar, sem que aquele homem se incomodasse.

— Isso é muito importante, mas deveria passar mais tempo ao ar livre — insistiu.

— Sem querer ser desrespeitosa, — "mas já sendo" completou mentalmente — mas chamou-me para reclamar de meus hábitos?

Sabia que estava sendo insolente, mas estava curiosa. Seis meses que estava tendo aqueles sonhos, todas as noites, e o rei nunca lhe dirigiu a palavra. Era sempre a rainha ou o príncipe, seu irmão (que não era Maxon, importante esclarecer isso).

— Seu irmão enfrentará a seleção durante os próximos meses — anunciou o rei, e Rachel não surpreendeu-se que até aquilo fizesse parte de seu mundo de fantasia — Havendo o casamento dele, deverá casar-se também.

Demorou um pouco, antes de perceber que se referia a ela.

— Como disse? — perguntou, para assegurar-se.

— O que escutaste — respondeu, calmamente, e Rachel perguntou-se se sua homônima era calma em relação à essas coisas, ou o rei não preocupava-se mesmo com sua opinião — Não está realmente surpresa, certo?

— De certa forma, sim — respondeu.

— Sempre soube que isso ocorreria um dia, Rachel — ele disse.

— Não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

O rei não respondeu-lhe, olhando em alguns papéis.

— Não precisa preocupar-se, eu e sua mãe cuidaremos disso — ele disse, vagamente.

Era justamente isso que a preocupava. Ela tinha lido nos livros como acontecia. Os príncipes tinham sua seleção. As princesas eram casadas com nobres de outros países, para selar a paz.

— Pai, eu lhe imploro — ela disse, em um rompante — Deixe-me escolher... O que tens a perder com isto? Eu casarei-me com um nobre, de qualquer maneira. Todos sairemos ganhando, o reino continuará em paz com o país que for.

— As coisas não são assim, Rachel — ele disse, e sua inexpressividade a alarmava.

Afinal, ele seria como o rei dos livros? Ou seria um rei mais compreensivo?

Talvez a sorte dela foi que, naquele instante, sua mãe entrou ali. Ela iria lhe apoiar, Rachel tinha certeza, passou tempo suficiente com ela para ter essa certeza.

— Incomodo? — perguntou a rainha.

— É claro que não, querida — o rei levantou-se de seu lugar — Estávamos conversando sobre aquele assunto.

— Sim, eu confesso que estive escutando as últimas frases — ela sorriu.

— Mãe, por favor — implorou Rachel, levantando-se também.

— Rachel, deixe-nos a sós — a rainha interrompeu-a.

Ela suspirou, derrotada, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vá andar um pouco nos jardins — o rei sugeriu, chamando um guarda para acompanhá-la.

Sem escolha, Rachel foi obrigada a caminhar, observando como o lugar era grande para uma família pequena. Seria mais agradável se ela tivesse outros irmãos, irmãos mais novos... Caminhar sob a vigilância do guarda era algo incômodo. Ainda mais pelo fato de ele ser lindo, mas Rachel não podia prestar atenção nisso, era apenas um guarda.

— Seu pai requer sua presença, novamente — outro guarda informou.

Ela ficou aliviada pelo suspense terminar, e seguiu o novo guia, evitando olhar para o lindo guarda, que antes a acompanhava em sua caminhada silenciosa.

— Está certo, Rachel — o rei disse, assim que ela chegou, a rainha estava ao lado da cadeira dele — Fará uma viagem por alguns países.

— Quanto tempo tenho? — perguntou, era uma questão importante.

— Seis meses — parecia uma ironia aquele tempo — Se não indicar alguém, voltará imediatamente e nós iremos escolher.

— Concordo — ela assentiu.

Seus olhos abriram-se, e ela voltou para o seu quarto, na vida real.

Pegou o livro "A Elite" e folheou as páginas, perguntando-se se a linguagem era tão formal quanto em seu sonho.


	3. Bad Hour

— Péssima hora — foi o que Louise conseguiu murmurar.

Sentiu o olhar irônico de Alison sobre si, mas tentou ignorar.

Estavam indo para o aniversário de Rachel, quando deram de cara com uma fúria. Sabiam, pelos seus pais, que já chegava a hora de ir ao acampamento, mas precisava ser no dia do aniversário da sua melhor amiga?

Alison moveu a cabeça levemente, estavam escondidas atrás de uma caçamba de lixo, sendo guiadas pela audição. Louise procurava em sua mochila pela espada de bronze celestial que seu pai a dera no seu último aniversário. Talvez aquilo foi o que realmente chamou a atenção da criatura mitológica.

— Não podemos ir agora — foi o que Louise murmurou.

— Não podemos é atrair essa coisa para ela — argumentou Alison.

— Mas o que ela pensará de nós? Quero dizer, é o aniversário dela! Precisamos ir, inventar uma desculpa, pelo menos.

— Resolvemos isso depois.

Louise não se convenceu, e Alison agachou-se em seu lado, fazendo-a olhar para ela.

— Rachel é semideusa, não é? — insistiu — Você mesma disse isso!

— Ela vai nos odiar — foi o que Louise disse.

— Ela vai entender. Um dia, ela vai para o acampamento, assim como nós. E poderemos lhe explicar. Mas, agora, não dá! Precisamos sair daqui. Se destruirmos a essa... Coisa, outras virão. Isso nunca vai acabar! É o único lugar seguro para nós. Não é a hora de Rachel ainda, não lhe dê esse "presente" de aniversário.

Diante do discurso, Louise concordou com a cabeça, e elas ouviram o barulho de metal caindo. No mesmo instante, ela fechou a mão em um pendente, puxando-o para cima.

— Encontrei — murmurou.

— Ótimo! — disse Alison, olhando para trás — Vou distraí-la, e você ataca.

— Não gosto do plano — murmurou Louise.

— Eu não sou filha de Atena — retrucou Alison — Vamos! É o melhor que temos.

A fúria atacou primeiro, fazendo-as se dispersar.

O pendente de Louise transformou-se em espada e ela investiu, fazendo a criatura afastar-se, pela visão da arma.

— Rachel...

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo sua mãe lhe observar, preocupada.

— Está tudo bem, querida? — perguntou, acariciando seu cabelo.

— Sim — respondeu, sinceramente — Elas tiveram os seus motivos para não vir...

A mais velha olhou-a surpresa, pela resposta.

— O que acha de alugarmos algum filme? — perguntou, tentando animá-la — Quais você quiser!

— Posso ficar acordada até tarde? — perguntou Rachel, esperançosa.

— Só hoje — sua mãe concedeu — Vou ligar para a locadora.

Olhando-a para onde a mãe sumiu, ela olhou para a janela, devaneando. Torcia para que as amigas chegassem bem ao acampamento, e que logo fosse a sua vez de se juntar a elas.


	4. Em Coma

Rachel tentou mover-se, mas seus braços e pernas permaneciam parados. Começou a sentir o pânico percorrer por suas veias. O que estava acontecendo? Por que não conseguia se mexer?

Então, sentiu um calor em sua mão, e percebeu que se tratava de uma outra mão. Tentou afastar-se, mas, como sempre, não conseguiu se mover. Sentia-se mais confusa do que poderia jamais imaginar. Apesar do impulso de se afastar, o calor era agradável, como se aquela mão lhe fosse conhecida.

— Você precisa acordar, Rachel — ela ouviu uma voz masculina murmurar.

"Não é possível" pensou, ao reconhecê-la.

Ela podia jurar que aquela era voz era de...

— Ei, cara, você precisa sair daí um pouco — ouviu outra voz masculina conhecida.

"Eu estou enlouquecendo" pensou, novamente.

Tentou mover-se ou, ao menos, abrir os olhos. Não conseguiu, é claro.

— Estou bem — mentiu o cara que segurava a sua mão.

— Desde que aquele acidente aconteceu, você não sai daqui nem um por instante.

Finalmente, Rachel ia entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Louis, — aquilo só foi a confirmação que ela precisava — você mal a conhece!

— É nossa culpa ela estar aqui — disse, defensivo.

— A culpa é de todos nós — ele suspirou, cansado.

Parecia que tinham tido aquela discussão diversas vezes.

Um acidente tinha acontecido? De carro, Rachel supôs. Só não conseguia entender como...

Então lembrou-se. Estava no carro, com sua família, viajando para Petrópolis, quando caiu no sono. Mas ela se lembraria de um golpe tão violento, não?

Pensando tanto nisso, ela conseguiu abrir os olhos, e ainda estava no carro.

Desejou não ter pensado tanto naquilo, muito menos conseguir abrir os olhos. Era um sonho digno de fanfic, ela tinha que confessar, mas era tão bom sonhar.


End file.
